Rod Stoddard
|refid = }} Rod Stoddard was the star actor portraying the titular character in the Hubris Comics Publishing series The Adventures of Captain Cosmos, filmed at the Hub 360 film studio in October of 2077. Rod is later encountered there as a feral ghoul. Background Rod Stoddard was the actor who played Captain Cosmos in the Hubris Comics series The Adventures of Captain Cosmos. Rod had several issues with the cast and crew of the film studio, both personally and professionally; many times these issues were exacerbated by Rod's egotism. Rod made multiple complaints to director Roy Baker after Jangles, the monkey who played the part of Cosmos' sidekick received the largest of the dressing rooms after input from Jangles' trainer stated the monkey would need room for jungle gym equipment and play room. The director disregarded the complaints and informed Rod that the discussion would off the table until Captain Cosmos playsets outsold the Jangles the Moon Monkey toys. This prompted Rod to have his agent look into theatre auditions as an alternative to continuing on with the Captain Cosmos series.Hub 360 terminal entries: Captain Cosmos' terminal - Re: Dressing RoomsHub 360 terminal entries: Captain Cosmos' terminal - Re: Auditions Rod also wanted to include his own self written monologues, such as "American Space Justice," in the season finale; however, Rod was denied by the director. Rod attempted to circumvent the director by reaching out to lead writer Mary Nichols and appealing to her to have the monologues introduced.Hub 360 terminal entries: Writer's terminal - Season Finale Script Rod tried to gain the affection of his younger coworker, Darcy Kobrick, and he asked at least three times if she would be his date for wrap party. Rod believed that Darcy would be crazy to pass up an opportunity, even telling her so. Rod also continued to press her to complete work related tasks, such as delivering stacks of posters he had personally autographed, housed in the same dressing room where Rod wanted to display his workout routine.[360 terminal entries#.5BR.Stoddard.5D Wrap party date.3F|Hub 360 terminal entries: Reception terminal - [R.Stoddard Wrap party date?]] Darcy did not reciprocate Rod's romantic interest. Darcy had complained to Mary that she was counting the days until production wrapped, when she would no longer be bombarded by him asking her out on dates. Darcy complained Rod was too old for her, smelt too strongly of his monkey co-star, and he could not "get the hint" that she was uninterested.Hub 60 terminal entries: Conference terminal - "You-know-who" bothering me On October 23, 2077 while filming the finale, Rod accidently shot guest star Johnny Morton with an advanced weapon which was believed to only be a stage prop. The director opted to continue shooting with a stand in for Johnny, but the accident coincided with the Great War. Rod and several other members of the cast and crew were trapped in the film studio. An improperly sealed air ventilation system allowed radiation to enter the studio, making several of the survivors sick. Rod and many others later became feral ghouls.[Hub 60 terminal entries: Conference terminal - [R.Ward Accident]]Production terminal - It's all over Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Appearances Rod Stoddard appears only in the Creation Club content "Captain Cosmos." Gallery Rod_Stoddard_dressing_room_sign.jpg|Rod's dressing room sign References Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Creation Club characters